Enter the Light (Rise of Khan)
by aliceapocalypse
Summary: The rise of Khan. The Enhanced were created to bring about global peace. Every system has a fail safe, and Kiera was designed to destroy the Enhanced when they were no longer in use. What happens when you fall in love with who you were designed to destroy? Khan/Kiera


Enter the Light

The lines between reality and dream were beginning to fade away. Fighting the sedation, Kiera focused on her mission objection…kill Khan. As a genetically enhanced human, she was created and designed as a backup system to neutralize any Enhanced posing a threat to the regular society. Much care was taken to keep Kiera's interactions within the Enhanced community tightly monitored and controlled, as none of them were aware of her design, not even Kiera herself. The Enhanced were trained together from birth to work as team, created to help society maintain order and incorporate world peace. Keira always wondered, though, why the scientists kept her apart more than they did the others. She also wondered what would happen to the Enhanced once world peace was established.

All of the Enhanced were military trained, each according the supernatural abilities designed into their genetics. Aside from Kiera, Khan was the most advanced. Khan was the perfect specimen, with his highly advanced intellect blended with supernatural physical strength, Khan was their crowning achievement. That is, until the world powers began to fear they were losing their control over Khan's power. He had a fierceness within that caused the leaders to tremble, and Kiera's heart start to race.

Khan spent his youth implementing weapons of war and strategies to bring in a worldwide system of government; while Kiera was locked within the research facility moving objects with her thoughts alone. Part of the enhancement process gave access to more of the brain functions than average man. Except for a select few, 73 to be exact, no other human survived the process.

All of the surviving genetically engineered humans were created using a myriad of difference races and bloodlines. Khan was specifically designed with superior physical strength and leadership, created from the bloodlines of the strongest warriors and sharpest military minds. From his birth, Khan was extremely powerful.

Kiera, however, was more passive yet somehow her mind awoke in an expected area that enabled her to bend the laws of physics through telekinesis. As her fetal brain was experimented upon like many others before her, she is the sole survivor of the process. Kiera could not help but fear that she was designed to be used against her Enhanced brothers and sisters. For this reason, she withheld the magnitude of her mental strength from the scientists. Only Khan seemed to enjoy being designed as weapon, Kiera felt he enjoyed it too much.

Kiera wanted to support peace, while Khan seemed to be deploying wars. His tactic was to eliminate all global threats and bring about the system of government as a whole. This process was causing the global leaders to fear Khan, and Kiera was being prepared to detain him. They both knew what the powers wanted her to do.

While they were raised together, trained together, the powers began separating them as they grew into their youth. Especially after the scientists noticed how close Khan and Kiera began to bond. She could often hear his voice thundering across the halls, followed by a peak into her observation room for a quick wink in her direction. Kiera could feel Khan's presence into her very soul.

As Kiera allowed the sedative to begin its work in her body, she began to run an imaginary hand through Khan's hair as he lay in bed. "Khan I can feel you in the room next door. They want me to destroy you, I can feel their neurolinguistics programming beginning to surface in my mind. They are afraid you are beyond their ability to be controlled." "I know, Kiera" was the inaudible return.

In the weeks to come, Khan and Kiera were separated more often. Khan had to find ways to sneak a kiss, a hug, or an occasional escape from the facility where they Enhancements were kept. The scientists began gradually keeping the Enhanced apart from each other, while attempting to make it less noticeable.

Khan began to lead the Enhanced, gathering and motivating them unknown to the world leaders as they were dispersed to various regions of the world on peacekeeping missions. Khan took special notice of where Kiera was at all times, her peaceful kindness was his warmth in the icy cold darkness. Of all the manipulating and war games that were required of him, her calming presence was his light in the dark. He could feel her closeness even without using any of his natural five senses. 

Khan was drawn to Kiera, from the first time she caused his lunch to go flying off the table with the wave of her hand after he kicked her chair out from under her when they were children. He was always trying to get her to use her telekinesis as he was amazed at her unique abilities. The playfulness of childhood turned into a fierce connection of their youth. Khan always knew where Kiera was at all times, and when he was withheld from that information he became obsessed to find her until the day she could not be found. The Khan that the world leaders had feared, just surfaced.


End file.
